Accidentally in
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: You weren’t supposed to let it happen. Not now, not ever. But it still won’t change the fact that it is… Alice/Bella
1. Control

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim Twilight or any of its characters.

**A/N: **The POV might get some of you guys, but it really isn't that bad. Just read and maybe drop a review.

* * *

**Accidentally in…**

You weren't supposed to let it happen. Not now, not ever. But it still won't change the fact that it is…

--

Chapter One: _Control_

You run your hand through your hair in frustration as you think of how close you were to losing control yesterday.

Bella.

Bella who is fragile, innocent, sweet, understanding, beautiful, young, _Edward's..._

You let out a heated breath and try to compose yourself before Jasper enters the room. You know he's coming because he's _decided_ to come, and it hurts you because he can _feel_ the pain you're going through. He can feel it all… and immediately you feel at ease when he opens the door.

You smile.

It's a bit confusing since you're not sure whether to be happy Jasper manipulated your emotions, or upset that he has; but the thought is erased because the wave of comfort makes you feel relaxed.

He approaches you and dance on your toes to place a soft kiss upon his lips. "Thanks," you say; feeling slightly guilty about thinking of something you shouldn't have just moments before.

He doesn't say anything and instead engulfs you in an embrace; his arms around your shoulders and his chin on the top of your head. You sigh contentedly and wrap your arms around his waist. It's been awhile since he's last held you like this, years actually. You blink at the realization while your mind continues on that train of thought.

Of course it's been years, because as much as you love each other; you don't feel the need to show it. Then you mentally scoff at the absurdity. You're a _very_ touchy person and you're always hugging Jasper, kissing him, caressing him…

_Just not like this…_

You end you're musings when you feel Jasper shift and pull away from you slightly. He's gazing at you with rich, golden eyes. Not bright, but deep with concern. You almost look away.

"Last night…" he starts off and you nod knowingly. You had seen it in a vision that Jasper would come to see you; you saw it when you came home last night, the only problem with the vision was that you wouldn't know when he was coming to visit. He had made up his mind on the event, but timing was indecisive, causing you to have numerous images of a similar talk over different hours of the day.

"Tell me," Jasper says softly, "What happened."

"Stapler." You look away feeling ashamed. "She-Bella… she was trying to staple together a few of her papers and… somehow she caught the end of her pinky." You shake your head with a laugh and wiggle the tiny finger in front of his face. He raises an eyebrow. "It was the _only_ finger that would've fit in between there with the amount of papers she was tryingto staple, too."

He smiles at how you try and make light of the situation, and then he tightens his arms around you and you feel so relaxed; even as your voice takes on a somber note to tell the next events. "There was barely any blood, maybe just a drop or two… but I-I" You take a deep breath of air, despite not actually needing it.

"Alice, Al—" Jasper tries to soothe, waves of comfort rolling over you; and if feels overwhelming. You don't want it… you don't deserve it. So you step away from the embrace, away from his loving gaze, away from _him_.

"No… Even before, when James… when James… bit her… she was _bleeding_-bleeding," You wrack your brain for words while trying to decipher the befuddled mess of your mind. You give up and start over; giving a vague picture of the previous day's events. "There was a lot more blood than yesterday afternoon, Jazz, and I didn't throw her up against a wall!" Your voice was on the rise and you began to yell.

At who, you aren't exactly sure, but you're almost positive it isn't at the blonde in front of you.

"I almost hurt a human…" _I almost hurt Bella…_

"I almost attacked a human…" _I almost _attacked _**Bella**__…_

A strangled sob escaped your throat and your chest began to tighten.

"But you stopped." Jasper's voice was lower than a whisper, and if it weren't for your heightened senses you never would have heard it. "You didn't lose control. You stopped yourself, Alice."

If you could cry, you were sure you would have been doing it at that very moment. Relief flashed through your body and you smiled.

Jasper wasn't manipulating anything this time.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I just edited a few things. I tried to _hopefully _make it make a bit more sense than it previously did. But I also know that this is a horrible abomination, and I'm not going to try and deny it. I just really wanted to try writing something in 2nd or wtf the POV is.

Anyways, as you can probably tell, this story will be Belice/Bellice/BellAlice/wtf the pairing is called. It will be a Bella/Alice pairing, so if you don't like it... I have no idea why you were reading this in the first place.

But yeah, thank you for reading/fave-ing/alerting!

-naomi


	2. Fault

******A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers/alerters/favers! I'm sorry if the POV did piss you off... but this chapter's in it too. Oh and forgive me if I never got back to you for your review, just know that it was much appreciated! Thank you everyone who likes this so far!

**The Disclaimer STILL applies and SHALL apply until the end of this fic.**

* * *

**Accidentally in…**

Chapter Two: _Fault_

You look over your shoulder at the girl on your bed. She was lying on her stomach gazing at you with a grin on her face, her legs swinging back and forth smoothly. You smile back as you stick the nine sheets of paper into the black stapler.

You press down hard on the metal object, to make sure a staple would be able to go through all the sheets, and immediately jerk back.

"Damn," you curse loudly, squeezing the tiny digit of your right hand as if it would make the pain stop. Your efforts are futile and you shake your hand in the air before grabbing your pinky with your left hand once more. "God," you breathe out, shutting your eyes at your stupidity.

"Bella," Alice says softly, and you would have jumped at the feel of her breath blowing into your ear if you weren't paying so much attention to your injury. "Let me see it," she turns you around and cradles your hand in hers. Immediately some of the pain goes due to the cool touch of her hands.

Then your nose crinkles in disgust at and you look to the cut and see a small dot of red. Suddenly your eyes dart to those of the vampire holding your hand. It takes a total of three seconds before you notice the older female's face begin to crack.

And for the first time you actually _see_ a vampire's eyes turn to black. It was almost as though Alice was having a battle between herself to keep her sanity when the honey of her eyes slowly became engulfed by black—the pupil seeming to get larger and larger. You notice that Alice didn't blink; which is different because Edward blinks. You know this because you've seen him do it many times: golden _blink_ darkness.

_From life to death in the blink of an eye_.

You're almost happy that Alice still hasn't blinked and you can make out the tiniest ring of wheat around her pupils, but then she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

And the speckles are gone.

Alice's eyebrows are furrowed and the hand holding yours is increasing its strength. You try not to wince as one drop, two, no, three drops of blood fall into the brunette's open palm. She lets out a low growl as she brings her open palm to her mouth. She licks her palm and her eyes droop as if they are about to close, but they do not. She sniffs the air then brings your injured finger to her waiting mouth.

Her eyes never once leave yours.

The hammering in your chest is so loud that you are sure the brunette can hear it. The blood is rushing through your veins and you think you see a ghost of a smirk on Alice's lips as her mouth closes around your finger.

Suddenly there's a loud crack and your vision gets hazy; spots of white cloud your eyes as you try to pinpoint exactly where you are. You're sure that you're no longer standing because you can feel the ground under the palm of your hand. In turning your head to the right you see the closed door of you room, and turning it to the left… a shaken vampire moaning in agony. Alice is curled into a ball and shuddering, gripping the window sill tightly with one hand as if it is an anchor keeping her from attacking Bella.

"Al…" you begin to say the other girl's name as you try and get up; but your head lolls to the side and you get dizzy. Bending your head back slightly, you can see a crack in the wall. It may be small but you silently thank God that Charlie isn't home, because a crack would mean that the noise resounded throughout the house; and you would rather not have Alice get in trouble over something that was your fault in the first place.

You squeeze your eyes shut and try and maneuver yourself to a standing position by pushing heavily against the wall. "Al-Alice," you mumble when you reach your full height. When you receive no answer you chance opening your eyes. What you see is more shocking to you than finding out the truth of Vampires, and how everything went against what you read from myths.

Alice, the ever graceful vampire, was now straddling your window sill. It is not the position she is in that shocks you, but more of _how_ she is in it. She is gripping tightly onto the edge of your wall as she leans out of the window to take large gulps of air, her fingers are making molds of themselves in the wall and the heel of her shoe is creating a small crater. It is almost as if lost all her sense of balance and is holding onto the wall for dear life.

And it's scaring you.

"Alice…" you call out gently while you wobble your way to your bed. "Alice, I'm fine." You whisper the words at the shaken girl's back; even though all you want to do is run over to her and pull her inside so that you hold her close… so that you can comfort her.

But you know that being near her hurts, so you stay away.

"Alice, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me…"

She doesn't hear you; she only continues her ragged breathing.

You grab a pillow and chuck it at her, because tossing it would have no effect on the girl as she is now. She turns her head slightly but is still facing out the window. Her eyes are black, contrasting greatly with the late afternoon sky.

"B-Bella… Bel-la… I-I," she tries to speak between breaths but her words come out jumbled.

"I'm fine, but you need to go. Hunt. Hurry." She gazes at you with sorrow-filled orbs, and you fight back the tears when you point out the window. "Go."

She nods once and places her other leg out the window. Still gripping onto the wall tightly, she turns her head.

"Sorry…" Alice mutters, full of sincerity; before disappearing out of the window.

"I know you are," you say to the empty room, and lie back on your bed, closing your eyes as you suddenly feel very tired.

_Even if it was my fault…_

_

* * *

**A/N: I really am sorry if you don't like the POV, because that'll pretty much ruin the story for you. Don't worry though, the POV will be changing next chapter... but there will still be 2nd POVs in this story. Also I'm sorry for this crap I'm writing... but I can't abandon it now, so please, bear with me? If you notice any mistakes (besides run-ons, unless you have an idea to fix them) please mention them to me.**_

Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time!


	3. A Dream

**A/N:** So I am sorry for the long delay, but here is a very much overdue update. Even if it is lacking in the length department...

1st POV in this && the next chapter.

* * *

**Accidentally in…**

Chapter Three:_ A Dream_

_Clothes are forgotten, strewn across the bedroom floor. _

_The body above me is hovering, not fully touching. The warmth is enticing and I can feel it everywhere and nowhere all at once. My body is aching with need, so I will my arms to move forward, to pull the body close to me and end my misery, but they will not move. It is as if they are attached to the bed itself._

_And just as I feel like I can put up with no more, the body lowers and I feel myself engulfed in a flame._

_Fingers began to glide across my body; leaving hot trails akin to molten lava in their wake. I arched my back as the fingers climbed up my chest and around my sides. _

_Gasping as the fingers seemed to slide lower; my unneeded breathing speeding up as air seemed to become a necessity. The digits soon brushed through a patch of my dark curls and made an agonizingly slow path lower. _

_The fire burning within was soon unbearable, and just as the fingers were about to enter my body, I looked up. My gaze was met with a piercing brown…_

I nearly screamed at the heat coursing through my body.

My eyes quickly opened, rising me from the semi-conscious state I was in. The whole idea was crazy, really, having a dream for the first time in many long years; a dream about something unobtainable.

A dream about Bella.

I ran a frustrated hand through my spiky locks and turned slightly to see Jasper still 'sleeping.' He was holding my hand now, as if he sensed my discomfort, but his concentration was deep enough that he wasn't woken up by my erratic movements.

_Sigh_. Oh, whoops.

I turned to look at Jasper; one golden eye was gazing at me softly. _Mumble._

That could be translated to: something wrong?

I shook my head and squeezed his hand in response. He grunted and closed his eye, quickly going back to 'sleep.'

I find it fascinating, though however unlikely it is, I could probably be abducted or be fighting with someone and Jasper would not make a single move. Yet the quaintest sound he would rise as if he were _awake_ the entire time.

I glanced at the clock at our bedside and read the blaring numbers: _1:53 am._

Barely able to contain my frustrated sigh, I ran my hand through my hair again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm sorry for the long wait, and the EXTREMELY short chapter, but I couldn't get anything out so I just put out what I had.

Anyways, I'm in the midst of writing the 4th chapter. I hope you guys will still stick around! Drop a review if you have the time, or not. But thanks for reading!

-naomi


	4. Thought

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, alerted, faved or done any combination of the few. I appreciate it and I'm sorry for the delay and length of the previous chapter.

Without further ado, I bring you the next chapter.

**

* * *

Accidentally in…**

Chapter Four: _Thought_

It has been three days since I last saw Bella.

Three days since I fought for control.

Three days since I threw her against the wall.

Three days since I last saw her smile, felt her warmth, breathed her scent…

My shuddering breath gets an odd look from Emmett who is sitting across from me. I simply shrug in reply, a smile thrown in for good measure. He grins back and turns to gaze at Rosalie. She looks into his eyes then glances at me for a brief second, and I can see him nod from the corner of my eye.

Ah, so it was her who was worried.

I turn my head to Rose and smile warmly. She looks down and pokes at her plate of food. Then my nose crinkles at a disgusting smell and I remember where exactly I am: the school cafeteria.

Sigh.

Soon Edward and Bella will arrive. _Together._ Like they should… because that's what _they _are. _Together._

That thought darkens my mood for some reason. And I'm not sure if I should be upset that Jasper isn't here calm me, or happy that he's out hunting so that I can have free reign on my emotions.

I have my answer when I see Edward walk through the doors with Bella tucked under his arm; whispering something into her ear before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Yes, it feels very good to be angry. And I can feel a scowl appearing on my face, but I school my features. Instead I choose to glare at a small speck on the table in front of me; because if there's something that I'll always be aware of, it's that Edward can read my mind. And there's no way I'll let him know that I've been thinking of his…

Mix CD of classical pianists.

They reach the table and Bella takes a seat directly in front of me and next to Emmett; Edward sits to her right. Edward looks at me and nods, as if saying he'll let me borrow it. I then glanced at Bella; if only he knew that the CD actually meant…

Compact Disk, Certificate of Deposit, cadmium, candle…

I rattled off possible words that could've made up the acronym in an effort to keep Edward from viewing my true thoughts. He raised an eyebrow in my direction, but I ignored it. Soon the possibilities ran out and I felt myself frown.

I don't even understand why I should have to do this since _my_ mind isn't _his_ business.

"Alice."

I looked into deep chocolate that had occupied my dreams hours before. Ah, now I remember why I must think ridiculous things.

Her. Bella. And she is _his_ business.

I smiled brightly. "Yes, Bella?" Just the sound of her voice could brighten my mood, but we can't let Edward know that.

"Know what?" He looked at me, stopping his previous Bella gazing. Something I would know of since I am quickly becoming an expert.

"Just that Bella and I were going to go for a walk." I glanced at Bella, who was beginning to look confused. "And that we were going to spend the day together after school… isn't that right, Bella?"

I pleaded with her using my eyes. I used them to tell her that I'd explain later, away from Edward.

"Yeah," she said, drawing Edward's eyes away from me. "That's why I was calling your name… I wanted to… remind you about that walk… and the plans." She stood quickly, walking around the table to grab my arm. "We can't keep that walk waiting. Let's go." She urged me with her head and we exited the cafeteria.

When we were safely out of earshot, and_ 'mindshot,'_ I pulled my arm close to me, causing Bella to move flush against my body. I laughed, and Bella began to blush…

Her heart pounding, her blood pulsing through her veins.

I wrapped my other arm around her so we were in an awkward, albeit comfortable, embrace. Three days was an awfully long time and I missed this…

Her scent, her warmth, her blood.

_Purr._

She stiffened.

I didn't even realize I was sniffing at her neck. I released her and took a step back. My composure and control seem to have escaped me.

Looking back up I can see that Bella was frowning.

I must have upset her.

I run a hand through my hair frustratingly and let out an exaggerated sigh. Why must I keep causing her problems? The last thing she needs is another vampire trying to jump her.

"I should go. I need to leave…"

"Al," Bella interrupts me, placing a warm, calming hand on my forearm. "It's not your fault, it _wasn't_ your fault." She finishes her sentence with a whisper to my chest and her arms encircling my waist.

When did she get this close?

"I'm sorry…. Stay with me, please?" She tightened her arms around as if I would disappear in a moment.

I had first thought that she was upset with me for sniffing her neck, but that wasn't the case. I realize now that it was for pulling away, for putting a distance between us. I looked into her eyes and I could see the words she didn't say. _I missed you. _

It was enough to make me utter these seven words into her hair:

"For as long as you want me."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long delay. I've really been having horrible writer's block lately so it's been trouble trying to update any of my stories. Plus RL is taking up a lot of my time. But that's enough excuses. I hope that this chapter was good enough for all of you and that my quality in writing hasn't suffered from months of no use.

Please review if you have the time and good luck to you in your RL. . . Until next time

-naomi (:


	5. Trust

**A/N:** I'm sorry for this extremely long, unforgivable wait. I'm not dead! But, um, here is the newest chapter. I'm sorry it's short.

Thank you everyone who's read/reviewed/faved/alerted! I really appreciate it!

**

* * *

Accidentally in…**

Chapter Five: _Trust_

The car is speeding and objects are whizzing all around you. You feel great and more at ease than you have in days. But you feel a bit guilty for taking your brother's girlfriend away so you decide to put some truth to your earlier statement.

You and Bella will spend the day together.

Of course there is the lie about just going on a walk and another about starting after school; you guys ended up skipping right after lunch.

You glance at the beautiful woman in the passenger seat and shrug off the earlier guilt. _Edward expected us to leave._

You smile to yourself, because the brunette next to you was so willing to make up for three day's worth of lost time; she all but jumped up at the suggestion to leave school.

"What?" Bella asks, her soft smile equaling yours.

You shake your head and reply, "It's just great to be out with you again."

Bella grabs your thigh as you're driving, and you barely manage not to step on gas at the sudden contact. But her warm hand is calming, and you look into her eyes and see that she understands what you mean. _I missed this too._

Her gaze starts to lower and she licks her lips. You dumbly watch the movement, and your mind is saying something about how dangerous it is to have looked away from the road for so long, but you don't care. You continue to watch the object of your affections.

She must've realized you haven't checked for any obstructions in the car's path, because she turns her gaze to you again. You start to look at the road to make sure, but you see the trust in her eyes.

_Complete and irrevocable trust._

Your heart would've skipped a beat if it could, but the organ stays motionless. You grip the steering wheel tighter and turn to gaze at the road. You want to ignore how you remember her saying that it made her anxious when Edward would look away from the road as he was driving.

An uncomfortable feeling resonates in your core and you start to feel sick.

You want to tell her that she shouldn't be so close.

_I'm a vampire._

You want to say that you're bad for her.

_I've hurt you._

You want to say that you've abused her trust.

_I look at you in a way a friend shouldn't._

But—

As if sensing a change in you, she squeezes your forearm reassuringly and pulls it away from the wheel so that she could hold your hand on the center console. You reward her with the smile you can't help that's creeping up your face.

You want to tell her that it's the little things like this that get you.

_It's your wonderful personality._

You want to tell her you're infatuated with her.

_And it keeps getting stronger…

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeah, I have no real good excuse for why this was so late. I want to say that real life took up much of my time, and it did. But I haven't even started a new chapter of this until recently. To tell you the truth I didn't work on it 'til 6am today. So I blame my errors on the lack of sleep I've been having. And BTW if you see any, would you please let me know?

Yes, it is in THAT POV again. It'll be in whatever POV this is every once in awhile. I'm not really sorry if you don't like it, but I do apologize. : P

I'll also be writing a companion piece to one of the next chapters; it'll be a one-shot and can be viewed as a stand alone. It's also VERY different than this story... But if you're interested look out for it, it's almost finished.

Here's a preview for it...

Sunlight (working title): It was strangely intriguing... Alice sparkled. Alice glittered. But one thing Alice did _not_ do was jingle.


End file.
